dragon_ball_omniverse_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean
"Oh? You honestly believed that I would let you walk away and hide? How foolish of you to think that I, Jean Airo, would allow such a piece of trash to exist in my perfect world. Begone." Jean Airo is a Chisela-Alien male whom arrived to Earth in order to conquer it and reproduce his species with the planet's females. He appears during the final saga of Part 2, Cerberusa Saga, and has fought alongside her twice during the series. Appearance Jean has a toned muscular body covered in very sturdy fur which covers the body except for the chest and face which is coloured in a crimson red. His facial structure is very well-featured with sharp golden eyes, a toned nose and sharp jaw. His hair consists of a comb-over and is quite messy but rarely changes from this style. Jean later wears a signature white tuxedo and black shirt while wearing a white bowtie and charcoal shoes to match. Personality Jean is a very formal and oddly polite man who sprinkles insanity and manipulative onto his intelligent attitude. He loves to inflict pain and make his foes suffer in and out of combat, demonstrating a side of sadism. He is also known to flirt and attempt to seduce female combatants to cripple their guard and focus before he either attacks them or, in the case of his wife, have sex with them. However, he is often quite moody and quiet around others. Early Life Born to lesbian parents via a surrogate parent, Jean was raised by his two mothers Ara and Oro for a majority of his life. In his academic life, he was often picked on by the bullies of his planet's school for having lesbian parents and was often encouraged to get pictures of them having sex for "material". As a teenager, he began to despise everyone except for his mothers due to his experience with bullying which molded a distrustful personality over time. Upon graduating high school and becoming 18, he was confronted with the confession that he was an adopted surrogate child and was emotionally confused. He later got a job at a library which he stuck with and met his first girlfriend after 4 weeks of working there. Upon dating for 2 weeks, Ukar was mentally unstable and was secretly using Jean as a means of avoiding her medication. Because of this, she was highly encouraging Jean to do sadistic and horrific acts such as killing animals unarmed or beating up children. One night, Ukar dared Jean to seduce and have sex with his adopted mothers to which he denied and was attacked by Ukar. Instinctively, he lunged a pipe through Ukar's throat, killing her nearly instantly. After murdering her, Jean had lost any shred of sanity and saw himself as a god whom had to purge the sick and twisted by killing them or making them suffer. He later killed his childhood bullies, even stealing one of their wives to use for pleasure and reproduction, and eventually killed his mothers out of envy of their happiness. Dragon Ball Omniverse Battle Part 1 During the events of Part 1, Jean lives with the stolen wife whom was named Roria and gave her 2 children whom he later killed accidentally as he was too strong on them during training. He ensured Roria would live in suffering before she mentally broke and became his slave out of insanity. Knowing that he was too strong to raise children, he refused to impregnate Roria anymore and merely used her as a tool for pleasure and cooking. After Calypso's death, it was around this time he began to cheat on Roria with other women which he often did in front of her eyes to watch. This happened repeatedly until an intense disease struck the planet via Titanboa's experimental nuke which killed over 95% of the Chisela population except for the odd 5%. Roria was the last female Chisela alive and was often used by the surviving males in an attempt to reproduce their race. This is when Jean decides to take the ex-governments space ships to another planet in order to reproduce. Dragon Ball Omniverse Battle Part 2: Hybrid Hell *Currently a Work In Progress*